


A Kiss In Blue

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Spike and Illyria's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In Blue

He had been caught completely off-guard at first. Downright gob-smacked, in fact. Spike just stood there, stunned, eyes wide. Frozen in place like a right wanker.

And then, slowly, his brain managed to wrap around the situation. _Bloody hell, the Blue Goddess just up and kissed me! Is still kissing me…_ It really was only a matter of time before he responded.

Illyria’s initial attack had been clumsy and unpracticed. She had watched the men and women on the flashing pixels of the television screen, seen the way they pressed their lips together to display strong emotions, observed how these ‘kisses’ led to more intimate touches.

It had seemed to be the appropriate way, in this alien human society, to demonstrate her physical curiosity for the half-breed whose side she had been fighting beside for so long. So, this evening after they had returned to his apartment from their nightly patrol, she had finally turned to him in the middle of one of his typical overly verbose rants about demon slime, cigarettes, and the latest developments on Alias, and had pressed her lips against his.

He could tell she didn’t quite know what to do at first. There was no movement, no depth, to her kiss. It was almost like she was poking him, a scientific prod of her lips on his. But he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to kiss a beautiful woman, no matter how unskilled she was.

Eyelids drifting shut, he began to move his lips against hers, kissing her properly, exploring the fullness of that scrumptious blue lower lip.

Her eyes widened at the sensations when he began to kiss her. She had thought this to be a simple demonstration, a ritual of sorts. She hadn’t thought she’d find it so… _pleasurable_ … Mimicking his technique, she began to nibble at his lips as well. She did keep her eyes open, however, intent on studying him throughout this unique new experience.

When his hands came up to rest on her waist, she gladly followed suit. After all this time, it felt strange to touch another humanoid. She’d used her fists to strike blows, but never had her hands touched gently. She was surprised to discover how appealing his form was to her hands. Even through the rough fabric of his jeans and the soft worn threads of his shirt, the solidity of his body intrigued her. A whole new world of sensation and human exploration was opening before her very eyes.

He let out a little moan against her lips when her hand strayed just a bit too far up his thigh. She didn’t taste like much, but the way she was eagerly mimicking everything he did more than made up for her shortcomings. More than willing to learn...

His lips played against hers, opened her mouth slowly. He felt her tense when his tongue first flicked inside and pulled back. No need to hurry things. What with neither of them needing any breath, they had all the time in the world for this kiss.

Illyria had been shocked at first when his tongue had entered her. She had reacted with surprise, and he had withdrawn. However, in retrospect the sensation hadn’t been unpleasant. It had been curious, like nothing she’d felt before. She was eager for him to do it again so that she could make further study of it this time. But he seemed too cautious to oblige her…

Not thinking about it much, she decided to try it herself. His lips were still parted as their mouths fused together, so it was simple for her to slip inside of him, taste him for the first time. He was alien to her tongue, a taste she couldn’t place despite all the testing she’d done of items in this new world. Cool but hot all at once. It was an intriguing sensation, one she desired to taste fully.

Pulling roughly on his hips so that their bodies were closer, she sought to deepen their kiss. Her efforts were unsuccessful, despite the fact that his own tongue was playing with hers now. For a moment, she despaired.

Spike caught what she was trying to do but didn’t quite have the experience to manage. Time for the expert to give her a little hand. He staggered backward a few feet, pinning himself between the wall and her luscious little body.

Her kiss grew harder as she held him in place with her lips. His own hands strayed to her hair, clutching her roughly, returning her kiss with equal force. The initial subtlety was gone now. In its place, a passionate need that neither had felt fully until that moment.

Lips melded, hands stroked and grasped, bodies pressed together. It was too much and not enough.

And, like all brief flames, it came to a sudden end as the two of them broke apart, both gasping unnecessarily.

Spike leaned back against the wall, hands on his knees, panting for breath.

Illyria took two shaky steps backward, this formerly human body instinctively trying to bring air into its lungs, the fingertips of one hand lightly brushing her lips in astonishment.

Finally, he dared to look up at her to see what the bloody hell was going on.

Blue eyes studied him intently, processing the emotions within her and finally putting a proper name to them. Desire. Affection. Perhaps even…

“Well?” Spike finally asked. Curious, hopeful, and frightened as to what would happen next all at once.

Cautiously, Illyria stepped closer. “Again?” she inquired, head cocked to one side.

“Was hopin’ you’d say that,” he smirked, pulling her close once more…


End file.
